1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic launcher systems, and particularly to an arrangement which recovers post-firing energy and stores it, in a novel manner, for use in subsequent launchings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic launcher basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting metallic armature. Current from the power supply is commutated into the rails and flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload, so as to attain a desired muzzle or exit velocity. Current conduction between the parallel rails may also be accomplished by an armature in the form of a plasma or arc which creates an accelerating force on the rear of a sabot which in the bore length supports and accelerates the projectile.
In one common type of electromagnetic launcher, the power supply is comprised of a direct current machine, for example, a homopolar generator in series with an inductive energy storage device. A firing switch is electrically connected to short the breech end of the rails and is in series with the power supply. Prior to firing a projectile, the rotor of the homopolar generator is driven to a desired rotational speed at which point, with the firing switch in the closed position, current flow is established through the storage inductor. When the current through the inductor reaches a predetermined firing level, the firing switch is opened to commutate current into the projectile launching rails.
With such an arrangement, the post-launch inductive energy remaining the in rail system can be almost equal to the kinetic energy of the projectile and recovery and effective utilization of this energy for subsequent launches greatly increases energy efficiency and reduces energy losses which must be dissipated. Typically, this energy may be transferred to an inductive storage arrangement or a capacitive storage arrangement. With inductive storage, launcher operation must be in a rapid fire mode because of the inability of all but superconducting inductors to efficiently store energy for relatively long intervals. Although capacitive energy storage arrangements allow longtime intervals between launches, such capacitive storage systems are of enormous mass and volume and may be prohibitively expensive for certain tactical situations.
The present invention allows for both rapid fire and relatively longer fire scenarios without the requirement of massive capacitive storage arrangements.